¿Quién pidió otra oportunidad?
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Por alguna razón Kuroko se ve obligado a vivir sus días en Teikou otra vez. Él tiene una única dirección para seguir: hacia delante. "Solo da lo mejor de ti mismo".
1. El final de la meta

**Disclaimer** : Nada de Kuroko no Basuke es mío. Si fuera de la otra forma creo que todos sabemos cómo habría terminado, ¿cierto? ;)

 **Nota de autor : ¡HOLAAAAAAA! Sí, lo sé, bastante tiempo ya. No tengo excusas. Pero estoy queriendo mejorar esta historia, redactar un poco mejor y cambiar unos detalles por aquí y por allá. Tal vez les guste o tal vez no. Es imposible conformar a todos. Así que solo les pido echarle una mirada y contarme lo que les pareció ;) ¿Qué me dicen?**

 **CCID-chibi:**

 _Sensei_ : puede utilizarse para referirse a un profesor o a un doctor.

* * *

 **¿Quién pidió otra oportunidad?**

El final de la meta… ¿y el comienzo del camino?

Kuroko se removió entre las mantas, demasiado exhausto –tanto física como mentalmente- para hacer algo más que quejarse, ojos parpadeando de a ratos con el deseo de despertarse y a la vez no. Poco a poco su consciencia comenzó a despertarse, enviándole recuerdos de los días anteriores llenos de emoción y felicidad, evitando los negros con años de práctica.

… _Rakuzan fue vencida... La Copa de Invierno, la ganamos… Seirin lo logró…_

Su equipo… lo habían logrado. Con todos sus esfuerzos, sangre y sudor, luchando, luchando hacia delante. Y Kuroko… él realmente lo había hecho: completado su promesa. El imperio de los Milagros había terminado, los caballeros vencidos y el emperador caído. _Sí,_ pensó, su interior cálido y suelto, _gracias Seirin. Gracias Kagami-kun._

Era por ellos –por _él-_ que la sombra había podido vencer a su equipo anterior; gracias a ellos que sus viejos amigos volvían a ver con amor el baloncesto, las canchas, el chirrido de las pisadas, tal como a él lo habían hecho –dado _esperanza_ en sus días más oscuros.

 _Gracias_.

Tal vez algún día Kuroko podría devolverle a Seirin todo lo que ellos le dieron; darles algo tan maravilloso como el sentimiento de sentir que finalmente _pertenecía,_ que era más que una sombra, que él era… _querido._ Quizás, quizás algún día él podría evocar tal sentimiento de gratitud para poder mostrarles que habían hecho mucho más de lo que pensaban.

 _Pero por ahora… solo quiero seguir jugando con ustedes,_ pensó, la imagen de sus senpai y compañeros en su mente.

Todos juntos. Como un _verdadero_ equipo. Como una _familia._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el zumbido cálido de sus pensamientos adormeciéndole hasta que el sueño se lo llevó.

* * *

Su habitación parecía bastante diferente por alguna razón y Kuroko sabía que no se trataba de sus ojos; él era muy preciso con sus observaciones, después de todo. Pero la poca familiaridad con un entorno cercano no era el problema, no, la verdadera llamada de atención era que se encontraba _allí_ cuando debía estar en el hospital.

El partido contra Rakuzan había tomado un peaje a su cuerpo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones de pagar. El rostro asustado de su luz estaba gravado en su mente –algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar ni quería repetir-, de cuando se había desmayado en el camino a casa. Corriendo al hospital con su mejor amigo entre sus brazos, Kagami había sido el encargado de llamar a la entrenadora para avisarle que algo estaba mal.

El médico les había dicho que tenía prohibido hacer cualquier actividad que involucrase moverse de la camilla y/o hacer la más mínima fuerza hasta que su cuerpo se recuperase. Él podría tardar un mes, tal vez dos, dependiendo de la cooperación y la taza de restitución, y se mantendría bajo la atenta mirada del especialista por lo menos por algunas semanas.

Kuroko no entendía porque era un problema tan grande. Sí, se había sentido muy cansado en el último tiempo pero con el entrenamiento, ¿quién no estaba así? Sí, su ciclo de sueño se encontraba normal, que significaba que dormía cinco horas reloj, y sí, sabía que ocho eran las mínimas para una persona regular -no atleta- pero no podía obligarse a descansar más allá de algunas siestas en el aula. No, no comía todas esas calorías que figuraban allí, jamás había podido, ni siquiera con el régimen de Akashi-kun.

Sensei no había estado feliz después del cuestionario; su equipo tampoco. Y por lo tanto había sido confinado a una habitación del hospital con visitas frecuentes de sus amigos, que significaba largas conferencias sobre su salud que solo habían empeorado cuando su ex-equipo se había enterado. Dudaba que existiese una combinación más aterradora que su entrenadora, Akashi-kun y _Midorima-kun._

Por lo tanto, como su tiempo en camilla todavía no había terminado y tendrían que haber pasado por los anteriores mencionados –sin olvidar al resto- para sacarlo de allí, ¿cómo es que estaba en su habitación? Las posibles razones sonaban tontas en su mente así que se negó a seguir en la misma línea y en cambio fijó su atención en el calendario.

Y _parpadeó_. Eso… estaba mal, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué el calendario marcaba la fecha de pocas semanas antes del comienzo de su primer año en Teiko? Debía de ser alguna clase de broma, y el responsable no merecía más que un amable Ignite Pass en el estómago. ¿… Podría haber sido Aomine? No creía que nadie en Seirin haría algo así.

Lentamente se incorporó, decidido a encontrar una respuesta a todo eso. Sin embargo, su atención fue atraída con rapidez en la forma extraña que su cuerpo se sentía. No era el cansancio ni el dolor, sino más bien como… una falta de reconocimiento. Miró sus piernas y las movió torpemente, notando lo cortas que parecían. Incluso más de lo normal.

(Y para constancia Kuroko Tetsuya tenía una altura promedio para un varón joven japonés. Eran sus amigos quienes tenían más centímetros de lo normal, no era a él a quien le faltaban. Así que no, no era ni "corto" ni "bajito". Era _normal_ , gracias.)

Logrando ponerse de pie miró a su alrededor, notando que solo habían dos fotos sobre su cómoda, ninguna con Seirin o Kiseki. También existían algunos adornos que estaba seguro había roto alguna vez, y lo más importante: el uniforme de Teiko, blanco y celeste, yacía sobre el respaldo de una silla.

La broma era más elaborada de lo que creía. ¿Podrían haber convencido a Akashi-kun para participar? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Entonces lo vio, un sencillo paquete marrón dejado sobre el escritorio. Acercándose, se encontró con lo que ya esperaba, una nota de disculpa de _mamá y papá_ por no poder venir ese año. Nada extraño. Él no los había visto desde los cinco años, cuando su abuela se había mudado con ellos, y ambos adultos decidieron que querían seguir con su vida profesional en el extranjero.

Sin embargo, su vida familiar no era de importancia más allá de que servía para dictaminar que _no_ , no se trataba de una broma de parte de sus amigos. Él no había invitado a nadie a su casa, a excepción de su amigo de infancia una que otra vez, y jamás habían conocido estos regalos ni menos la nota como para copiar caligrafía de la tía Sumiko, la responsable de intentar hacerle pensar que le importaba a sus padres al menos lo suficiente para advertirle sus ausencias.

Existían dos opciones en ese momento: estaba soñando, lo más probable en estado de coma, y su mente había creado todo esto, como algunos casos documentados contaban. Esto sonaba más creíble que la segunda… que sería un viaje en el tiempo. ¿Y cómo podría ser esto posible? ¿ _Y por_ _qué_?

Regresando hacia la cama tomó asiento en el borde y se hundió, un hondo suspiro escapando desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Kuroko… _no_ quería esto. Él estaba feliz con su ¿futuro?, siendo parte de Seirin y competiendo con sus viejos amigos. No era _justo._ ¿Por qué quitarle la felicidad tan duramente ganada? A sabiendas de lo que le esperaba al final de sus años en Teiko…

Miró sus manos, eran pequeñas y ásperas, pero prácticamente estaban vacías. Toda la fuerza lograda por los entrenamientos no estaba, ese cuerpo era frágil y débil. Dudaba que pudiese lanzar un simple Pase de Ignición sin comprometer su salud. Si quería utilizar sus movimientos tendría que comenzar de nuevo, obtener otra vez la dureza, los músculos necesarios.

Si realmente estaba en el pasado y no se trataba de su imaginación… ¿qué le quedaba hacer? Preguntarse cómo fue llegó allí sería una actividad inútil así que la ruta de acción más segura sería ir con la corriente. Estaba en el pasado, bueno, pues volvería a Teiko, entrenaría otra vez, se uniría al equipo y pasaría por todo –doliese o no el pensamiento-, y lo haría trabajando duro, tal como siempre lo había hecho.

Sabía que lo único que podía –que _debía_ hacer era seguir hacia delante, intentar hacer lo mejor posible y rezar en el templo para no hacer un desastre absoluto. Tenía serias dudas de que pudiese hacer algo peor ya que él ni siquiera era una pieza central, sin olvidar que existían cosas que _no podían_ cambiarse. Kiseki estaba destinada a la grandeza, con o sin él, y sin Kagami hasta dentro de tres años Aomine perdería la diversión en el básquet. Akashi ya tenía problemas con sus dos partes y solo era cuestión de un impulso por parte de _alguien_ para sacar al Emperador afuera; Murasakibara nunca había creído en el trabajo duro y Midorima tendría fe absoluta en Oh-Asa probablemente hasta que se muera. Kise, así, perdería el brillo al juego también.

Era terriblemente deprimente conocer esto.

Cerrando los ojos recordó sus sonrisas, sus aspectos nuevamente felices pero maduros, fuertes después de finalmente ver el error en sus caminos. Sin embargo, en ese momento en algún lugar no eran más que un par de niños que estaban por comenzar la escuela media, unas pálidas sombras en comparación de las luces que podían –que _serían_.

Y _él_ … él tenía todo su conocimiento, todas sus técnicas, el fruto de su trabajo… en _ese_ cuerpo, uno que no había pasado las dificultades aún. No era lo mismo. Él no lo era. Comparado con el Kuroko de doce años y obviando lo físico él era más experimentado, menos hambriento para simplemente _pertenecer_ y con un carácter ya desarrollado. Sabía que había algo con Akashi lo enfrentaría sin miedo, oscuro o no. Y lo más probable es que si Aomine volvía a decirle lo mismo que una vez en una tarde lluviosa le enviaría un Pase de Ignición sin pestañear con lo que tuviese a mano.

Las cosas no podían ser completamente las mismas, eso era seguro. Similares sí, porque –repitiendo- existían aspectos que ya estaban fijos, más las que eran relacionas con él lo más seguro es que serían diferentes por el simple hecho de que _él_ no era el mismo. El pensamiento le dio un poco de miedo.

¿Y si accidentalmente causaba más problemas de lo que podía arreglar? ¿Si cambiaba las cosas de una manera tan diferente que haría aún más daño a sus amigos? ¿Si ponía en riesgo ese hermoso futuro donde todos se miraban nuevamente de frente, sonriendo? No se lo podría perdonar jamás.

 _Pero_ , una pequeña parte de él susurro, _no sucederá._ Él… él no era lo suficientemente importante, ¿cierto? Había sido una sombra, el mejor amigo de Aomine-kun y el maestro de Kise, un compañero de dulces de Murasakibara y no tan cerca de Midorima como de Akashi, quién le había ayudado a encontrar su estilo. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien quién podría _realmente,_ realmente cambiar todo para mejor –o peor era Akashi. Era tanto un alivio como parte de su confusión.

Después de todo, ¿para qué regresar al pasado si nada importante podía ser cambiado? ¿Era una clase de segunda oportunidad para corregir algunos pequeños errores? ¿Para qué? Era un lío confuso de preguntas y más preguntas que Kuroko sinceramente deseaba omitir; al menos por el bien de su cabeza.

Cortando la línea de dudas, suspiró. Y _a estoy aquí,_ se dijo, _y las quejas no sirven para nada. Haré lo que deba hacer… me uniré al equipo de Teiko y seré la sombra de Aomine-kun._ Todo sería igual – o lo más similar posible. Era lo mejor, ¿no?

Una parte de él no pensaba lo mismo. _¿Podría realmente… dejar las cosas así?_ Siendo honesto consigo mismo, y a pesar de la idea de que no podría cambiar lo realmente importante él _quería_ intentar. Era equivocado solo cerrar los ojos y dejar a sus amigos sentir tanto dolor por su propio egoísmo, romper el equipo aparte y darse las espaldas como extraños conocidos.

Kuroko haría su mayor esfuerzo para minimizar el daño. Él… se rompería en pedazos –otra vez-… pero…

 _¿Cuándo se había rendido a luchar por ellos?_

* * *

El sol era fuerte cuando salió de su hogar, una pelota de básquet en su bolsa y vestido con un atuendo sencillo de deporte. Quedarse en su casa a cavilar no lograría nada, después de todo, y sabía que necesitaba evaluarse lo más pronto posible para crear un plan de entrenamiento. Con las rutinas de su -¿ex o futura?- entrenadora grabadas en su mente podía arreglar algo, a pesar de que le faltaría Kagami-kun. (Y el resto de su equipo, claro.)

Empujó el pensamiento a una zona posterior de su cerebro –la nostalgia no le haría bien-, y sostuvo el balón entre sus manos, mirando a su rival más grande en el básquet: el aro. En sus mejores tiempos Kuroko había sido capaz de encestar seis tiros de diez, por lo que lo más probable es que en ese momento lograría entrar dos o tres. Esto siendo amable con su horrible prontuario.

Claro, él tenía sus técnicas en la cabeza pero su cuerpo era diferente, más pequeño y débil, por lo que debía de empezar prácticamente de nuevo. _Primero lo primero._ Poniéndose en una posición de tiro desorganizada probó utilizar su Tiro Fantasmal. El balón desapareció de la vista inmediatamente pero golpeó el tablón del aro y cayó a un lado torpemente. No le importó. El alivio de que había funcionado en su mayor parte era más grande que cualquier picor. Sólo tenía que practicar.

Poniendo en consideración al resto de sus movimientos pensó en su Vanishing Drive. La capacidad de mantener el balón y moverse podría ser imparable por el resto pero había sido vencida por Aomine al cerrar los ojos y oír su respiración, sin mencionar que sin Kagami realmente no tenía mucha esperanza de ser utilizada en ese momento. Se sentía _mal_ de alguna manera.

Así que le quedaba seguir perfeccionando esas técnicas para utilizarlas dentro de tres años… y también crear algunas nuevas, ¿por qué no? Mirando sus manos Kuroko pensó en sus puntos malos y buenos. Por mucho que entrenase su resistencia era algo que nunca parecía mejorar al igual que su velocidad, esto último en cuanto a sus pies. Sin embargo, al especializarse en robos y pases sus manos y brazos eran probablemente la parte más entrenada de su cuerpo –aún si no lo parecía-.

Kuroko parpadeó lentamente como una pequeña idea comenzó a hilarse en su mente. Quizás él podía… mmm… tendría que probarlo pero en teoría podría funcionar. Por el momento quería seguir practicando lo más simple, sin embargo, y sin compañeros no le quedaba más que entrenar sus manos y muñecas.

Un par de horas después, cansado después de una larga tarde, Kuroko se dirigió en máxima velocidad de tortuga hacia su casa. Su idea principal era ir a Maji por uno de sus batidos de vainilla imposibles de superar pero en su estado, empapado en sudor y francamente asqueroso, no sería algo educado a hacer. Su casa no estaba muy lejos por lo que al menos podría llegar rápido y pegarse una ducha pronto.

Efectivamente luego de unos pocos minutos a pie Kuroko llegó a su hogar, dirigiéndose directamente al baño. Pronto era humano otra vez, y con hambre, por lo que se dirigió hacia la cocina. Más que para limpiarla él no había tocado prácticamente nada desde el fallecimiento de su abuela, perseguido por el recuerdo de sus manos trabajando en una deliciosa comida para ambos.

Su _vana_ alimentación había hecho poco para su salud por lo que Kuroko pensaba cambiar eso. No deshonraría sus memorias ni los esfuerzos de la mujer que lo había criado con tanto amor. Esta vez él elegiría recordarla. _Empezando con esto_ , se dijo, tomando uno de los libros de cocina del que sabía habían preparado un par de platos juntos. Marcando el _medallón de pescado con miso y arroz_ se sorprendió al encontrar entre las indicaciones la escritura de su abuela con recomendaciones sencillas… dirigidas específicamente a él.

Un sorpresivo picor en sus ojos le hizo llevar sus manos a su cara, sintiendo la humedad bajo sus dedos, sobre sus mejillas. Había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado. Fregándose los ojos sonrió. _Esta vez tomé la decisión correcta,_ pensó, agradeciendo por primera vez a quién/qué le había hecho despertarse cuatro años antes.

Sintiéndose ligero comenzó a preparar su cena.

La sonrisa –y el brillo en sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro.

* * *

Al otro día al despertarse lo primero en lo que Kuroko se fijó fue el calendario, y al constatar que se trataba del mismo del día anterior no hizo más que suspirar. _Bueno_ , pensó, cerrando los ojos, _creo que puedo descartar que sea un sueño._ Algo se lo decía, por más que la otra opción se hiciese demasiado increíble de creer.

Inesperadamente el sonido de su celular –que había dejado en algún lugar en su escritorio- le hizo enfocar su atención. Levantándose, se movió para cogerlo, congelándose de sorpresa al ver el remitente. _Shige-kun_ , se leía. Con el corazón latiendo más rápido que hace algunos segundos antes pulsó el botón para abrir, sus manos temblorosas.

 _¡Mañana, Tsuya-kun! ¿Cómo estás?_ El mensaje era sencillo, clásico de su amigo de infancia. Un amigo con el que no había hablado ni visto desde aquel fatídico día en su tercer año. Una ocasión que no volvería a suceder mientras Kuroko estuviese vivo; era una promesa. Asintiendo en la decisión tomada presionó "responder", escribiendo su respuesta con dedos más firmes.

 _Buenos días, Shige-kun_ , _estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú?_ Envió el mensaje, esperando ansiosamente la contestación. Él quería verlo una vez más, a ese joven, lleno de sueños y amor por el básquet, tan vivo como sus viejos recuerdos lo mostraban. Quería borrar la última imagen en su mente, de esa mirada tan derrotada y rota.

Un sonido cortó ese momento.

 _¡Estoy genial! El nuevo barrio es más grande, como te dije, y nuestra vecina es bastante quisquillosa pero el resto está genial. Solo me falta un Tsuya para jugar._ Varios emoticones de llanto llegaron después, recordándole vagamente de los mensajes de Kise. Los del rubio eran mucho peor, sin embargo. _Es bueno que te guste, Shige-kun._ Contestó rápidamente, antes de añadir. _Me gustaría volver a jugar juntos también._

Shigehiro no sabía cuanta verdad y sentimiento tenía ese mensaje.

 _¡Hay que organizar! Creo que mamá me dejaré quedarme en tu casa un fin de semana. ¿Sigo teniendo un lugarcito en tu casa, Tsuya?_ Mirando las caritas de "ojitos" de perrito Kuroko sonrió ligeramente. _Eso sería genial. Sí. Todavía tengo la habitación de invitados._ Dudó un momento, agregando al final. _Y un futon si quieres hacer una pijamada._

 _¡Considéralo un hecho!_ Después de un montón de caritas sonrientes Shigehiro acabó. _Voy a escribirte más adelante para el día. Vi que hay algunos feriados en los próximos meses, así que aunque empiecen las clases no habrá problema._ Curioso, Kuroko echó una mirada al calendario, ojeando las pestañas de los meses. _Sí, hay uno al final de abril y tres en mayo. Dime cuando tengas la fecha._

Con una última carita de contestación como despedida Kuroko se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama. Se sintió… feliz. Él era contenido con simplemente disfrutar el regreso de su amistad.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre básquetbol y _cocción,_ mensajes de Shigehiro y paseos alrededor de su barrio. Kuroko evitó el nerviosismo conforme se acercaba el día, demasiado enfrascado en la nueva parte de su entrenamiento y en la amistad que tanto echó de menos; hornear también requería concentración, ya que había ido escalando en dificultad desde ese primer día, y los recorridos solitarios le habían hecho encontrar una cancha escondida detrás de unos árboles particularmente espesos.

Con todo… lo había pasado bien. Su única "preocupación" era en realidad sobre un tema que jamás habría pensado se plantearía: ocultar o no sus habilidades. Habiendo pasado su vida con la filosofía de dar su mejor rendimiento se sentía hipócrita esconderse completamente. Por otro lado, tampoco deseaba pasar por algo que no era: todo lo que sabía y hacía se debía a haber llegado del futuro, no por ser un prodigio como Aomine, Akashi o los demás de Kiseki.

Kuroko no tenía ningún talento excepcional; simplemente aprovechaba lo que otros verían como gran desventaja, y esto gracias a haber recibido ayuda, sino, lo más probable es que hubiera renunciado al básquet a pesar de su promesa con Shigehiro. Esta vez, obviamente no habría ese riesgo ni tampoco requeriría ayuda de Akashi, pero el peligro era ser puesto en primera cadena en el primer intento.

Tal vez… tal vez si él se ceñía a los pases más simples el entrenador lo pondría en segunda cadena. Con esto, él podría ir incrementando su nivel de juego a poco y sin que nadie sospechase. Sin embargo, esto también sería una mentira.

 _Voy a cruzar ese puente cuando llegue a él,_ terminó por decidir, ajustando una muñequera negra sin la cual se habría sentido desnudo. Objeciones personales a un lado, las cosas no cambiarían tan radicalmente si el terminaba junto a la Generación Milagrosa en el primer intento; seguía viéndose como si una brisa se lo llevaría y resistencia era una burla en comparación de muchos atletas.

Él…

Era una sombra, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **3.540 palabras de contenido. Sí, es casi la mitad del verdadero primer capítulo, pero he preferido dividirlo en dos. Mañana o pasado subiré la segunda parte, que es cuando Kuroko va a Teiko.**_

 _ **Como verán, he añadido varias cosas más a este capítulo, entre ellas porqué Kuroko aprende a cocinar y se convierte en mamá-galleta, que era una idea un "poco" traída por los pelos en la versión original. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para profundizar más en su historia y aunque no sé si les gustará más o no espero contar sus opiniones. ;)**_

 _ **¡Chicles, chicles para todos!**_

 _ **(Hey, que la crisis está golpeando duro por aquí c': )**_


	2. Nuevos, viejos conocidos

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke no es mío. Lamentablemente.

 **Nota de autor** : Y se viene el primer día en Teiko. Ojalá disfruten tanto como yo lo pase escribiendo.

* * *

 **Nuevos, viejos conocidos**

II

Kuroko se despertó en lo que parecía ser un día absolutamente normal. Se levantó, se cepilló los dientes y se preparó el desayuno. Pero a diferencia de los días pasados guardó algunas galletas que habían sobrado en un recipiente de plástico, se peinó y se vistió con el uniforme blanco y celeste impecable de Teiko.

Se veía igual que otro niño de su edad física. Un poco más seguro, tal vez. Y menos… sombrío. Reconoció que en el último tiempo había sonreído más, principalmente por los mensajes de su amigo de infancia y los recuerdos agradables de victoria y esfuerzo con Seirin. Los no tan bonitos también.

A pie, llegó a la escuela poco antes del horario de formación, pasando completamente desapercibido en la masa de estudiantes. Quedándose en un rincón del patio, Kuroko no tardó en encontrar a los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa. El primero y más obvio era Murasakibara, quién se encontraba solo a pocos metros de él, una enorme bolsa de papas y demás bocadillos entre sus manos. Su expresión era aburrida, indiferente a los murmullos sobre su altura.

Kise fue el segundo más fácil de detectar debido al grupo de diversas niñas a su alrededor, cada una intentando hacer oír sobre las demás. Él no parecía exactamente feliz en sus ojos, a pesar de la enorme sonrisa que llevaba. En el otro extremo, tanto Midorima y Akashi se encontraban juntos, el primero con lo que parecía ser una guía telefónica –lo más seguro que fuese su artículo afortunado del día- y el segundo con una expresión de cortesía aún más dura que la máscara de Kise.

Momoi y Aomine estaban juntos, tal como el par de amigos que eran. Sentía cierta envidia de ellos. Le hubiese encantado que Shigehiro pudiese estar con él, pero entendía que sus padres debían de procurar su trabajo. Además, Meiko no era malo. Tenían un buen puntaje de prestigio –no mucho en comparación con Teiko, pero su escuela era un _gigante_ -, y su club de basquetbol era bueno. Que sinceramente era lo único realmente importante en ese momento.

Su mirada persistió en ellos durante unos momentos. Su juventud, su pequeñez le asombraba. Era _diferente_ verlos allí a solo saber que no eran más que unos niños, a conocer en que se convertirían – _podrían_ ser. Sintió una punzada de preocupación y protección. Él deseaba conservar esa inocencia, esa ingenuidad y amor que poseían en sus rostros. Sin embargo, el mundo no era justo y ellos tendrían que crecer.

Kuroko solo tendría que procurar que fuese diferente esta vez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, y como los estudiantes corrieron hacia las filas, él se encontró repentinamente con un par de ojos carmesí. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia el chico como saludo y luego… se esfumó. O al menos eso debió parecerle a él, ya que Kuroko simplemente cortó la línea de visión utilizando a uno de los estudiantes.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que esa simple acción causó.

* * *

La clase a la que pertenecía era la misma a la que había sido asignado en su primera vez. Alguien había dicho que mientras más cosas cambian más se quedan igual y, sí, era cierto. Otra muestra de esto era que nadie lo vio al pasar por sus lados, tomando asiento en el lado de la ventana en la fila del medio. La mayoría de sus compañeros tendieron a agruparse en primera fila o las últimas por lo que nadie se acercó allí.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado para molestarle por lo que simplemente sacó el libro que había recibido en el último paquete de sus "padres" y se dispuso a continuar su lectura mientras esperaba al profesor. Se quedó absorto en la preciosa ilustración del pez koi convertido en dragón, una de sus historias favoritas desde niño. Era el mayor ejemplo de la perseverancia, del valor y la resistencia, de que todo podría lograrse si te lo proponías e intentabas con todas tus esfuerzas.

Fue en ese momento, mientras acariciaba a la ligera la imagen, que oyó un ligero a su lado, demasiado cerca como para estar destinado a otra persona. Un poco sorprendido se encontró mirando hacia dos iris rojizos; el desconocido –pero no- le regaló una sonrisa agradable, de esas libres de la más mínima pizca de la verdadera intención de su dueño.

— Con permiso, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro. ¿Te molesta si me asiento aquí?—cuestionó, un tono amable y una sonrisa a la que sería imposible negarse, en el temor de quedar como un idiota. Era una buena habilidad, Kuroko admitió para sí mismo, y un poco mejor a la herramienta del simple miedo.

— Ie. Mucho gusto, Akashi-kun, soy Kuroko Tetsuya—contestó, educadamente, sin ninguna muestra de emoción. El pelirrojo se acomodó a su lado, evitando por alguna razón que no entendía su lugar de siempre en la primera fila. De hecho, si mal no recordaba, Akashi ni siquiera debía de estar en su aula, sino en otra junto a Midorima.

¿Cómo es que esto había cambiado?

Él no encontraría su respuesta en ese momento así que volvió a su lectura, ignorando la sensación incómoda de ser analizado como una especie de organismo extraño. Él había preferido pasar inadvertido los primeros días, al menos con la intención de adaptarse a su propio ritmo; parecía una idea lejana ahora, con la atención del propio Akashi sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Es una nueva edición de Mizukagi Hongo?—el futuro capitán preguntó, un hilo de sincera curiosidad – y expectación- en su tono. Como Kuroko miró hacia él se encontró con los ojos carmesí de un niño educado, extraño, intentando charlar con otro niño extraño, un poco sombrío, que podría o no querer ser su amigo.

Asintiendo en silencio, inclinó la cabeza y lo contempló por un momento antes de extenderle el libro— Aquí, puedes tenerlo si lo deseas—ofreció, en voz tranquila. Él sabía que el escritor era un conocido de su familia y solía regalarles sus obras antes de sacarlas al mercado, por lo que no le sorprendería si el otro niño no lo tenía—. Ya he terminado de leerlo—añadió, previendo una objeción.

Akashi parpadeó, dubitativo, antes de tomarlo— Gracias—le sonrió, más sincero esta vez, y se _notaba_. Kami, que lo hacía.

Kuroko, que había pasado varios años sin ver esa expresión tan lejana de la oscuridad que llevaba dentro y uno de esos días saldría afuera en un destello de oro, tiró a un lado sus reservas… y devolvió la sonrisa. Fue cosa del destino –o un dios humorístico- que fue en ese momento cuando el profesor eligió entrar, causando su mirada desviarse hacia el hombre mayor.

Si no lo hubiera hecho hubiese sido capaz de ver como en ese momento el niño se volvió más _rojo_ de lo normal. ¡Qué curioso!

La primera clase terminó siendo Literatura, con una mujer joven, bonita que se presentó como Haruka-sensei. Más de la mitad de sus compañeros parecieron desarrollar un repentino interés en la materia, incluyendo a _Kise_ , que Kuroko encontró estaba en su clase al oír las voz alta, chillona. Al parecer, él y Akashi eran los remplazos de Aomine y Momoi en su segunda actualidad.

(… Todo en esa oración sonaba indudablemente _extraño_ , salido de una historia de ficción, y sin embargo, se trataba de su vida ahora.

Que bueno que Kuroko era el tipo de persona simple, que caminaba hacia delante, ¿no?)

—… y recuerden, si desean unirse a algún club tengan presente que se necesita tener calificaciones aceptables para seguir. Si se descuidan podrían resultar suspendidos de las actividades o incluso expulsados del club—anunció la sensei, antes de despedirse. Mientras los varones la observaron marcharse con desaliento Kuroko se detuvo en un detalle muy importante.

Si recordaba bien las pruebas para ingresar a los clubes no serían hasta dentro de un mes y medio aproximadamente, el tiempo suficiente para que los estudiantes encuentren su camino, hagan amistades y elijan tranquilamente su actividad deseada. Kuroko ya tenía esto último, solo debía de seguir su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba siendo condicionado lentamente a su estilo. El Sexto Hombre Fantasma no había nacido en una sola tarde después de todo.

Tenía tanto que hacer.

Al parecer el fantasma de Teikou haría pronto su aparición.

El próximo profesor que llego era de Historia, y a pesar de su amor por el tema la explicación de Minato-sensei había tenido tanto éxito de dormir a todos como Haruka-sensei de encantarlos. Envidiaba un poco a Kise, quién se había dormido sin ningún problema. En cambio, él no podía por su propio sentido de responsabilidad… y la mirada ardiente en su costado cuando su voluntad parecía flaquear.

Akashi podía parecer todo lo cortés y amable que deseara pero la verdad es que era un capaz de esclavos, con y sin título. Por supuesto que no le dejaría pasarse ninguna clase en el mundo de los sueños, con la educación siendo un tema tan importante. Solo le quedaba demostrarle que se preocupaba por sus estudios y que _sabía_ , principalmente en temas como éste.

Él agradecía su intención, por supuesto, pero no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser recordado de sus deberes ni tampoco deseaba ser visto como tal. Tenía su orgullo, después de todo. (¿Y cómo podría ayudar a Akashi si lo veía como otra responsabilidad? _Necesitaba_ que lo mirase lo más similar a un igual si quería tener la más mínima chance de que su amigo lo oyese.)

Pasó más de una hora y media en ese estado, lindando en la inconsciencia y consciencia, pero el "intenso" debate unilateral fue puesto a fin con el sonido del timbre. Con una emoción que parecía imposible después de su charla el profesor se incorporó y prácticamente se esfumó en el aire, sin dejar más que una nube de polvo. _Cómico._

Ya era hora del almuerzo así que Kuroko cogió sus cosas y se levantó para llevarlas al casillero, pensando en la pequeña bolsa de galletas que había traído. Tenía apetito suficiente para un batido y tal vez un plato de alguna cosa, algo no tan pesado. ¿Tal vez una ensalada? Él ni siquiera notó que estaba siendo acompañado hasta que una voz le habló luego de cerrar su casillero.

— Tetsuya-kun, ¿iras a la cafetería?—Kuroko parpadeó grandes ojos azules al otro niño, ligeramente sorprendido de que este hubiese podido _verlo_ , intentando ignorar haber sido llamado por su nombre y _con_ sufijo. Era un punto medio entre los dos Akashi, ¿cierto? _Yo debería de buscar más información sobre esto._ La identidad doble no era un problema ligero.

Empujando el pensamiento a distancia le asintió, consciente de que no era buena idea irse por las ramas en su cabeza cuando tenía a alguien en frente. Era de mala educación, después de todo, y su abuela le había criado mejor.

Akashi le sonrió, un brillo misterioso en sus ojos— Iremos juntos entonces.

— Claro—aceptó con la misma cantidad de emoción con la que uno hablaría del cielo. Solo años de observación le permitieron notar la repentina vulnerabilidad en el rostro regio ( _tonto_ , se dijo) por lo que ladeando un poco la cabeza, le preguntó— ¿Te gustan los batidos de vainilla? —era un poco infantil, sin duda, y tirado por los pelos pero borró cualquier destello de ese _algo_ malo en el rostro del otro niño.

Akashi alzó ambas cejas— Prefiero los de chocolate, en realidad, pero sí—luego añadió, en un tono más dulce y los ojos un poco entrecerrados—, no pensarás almorzar eso, ¿verdad, Tetsuya-kun?

Kuroko miró lo más inocente posible— Por supuesto que no, Akashi-kun. También iba a comer algo.

Por su expresión no era muy convencido, sin embargo, ambos se acercaron a la cafetería en silencio tranquilo, Akashi seleccionando rápidamente lo que comería. A medio camino recién notó la desaparición de su compañero. Su ceja se contrajo al presentir que sería algo usual. Sería interesante, sin embargo. _Este chico…_

— Encontré una mesa vacía, Akashi-kun—una voz habló en su costado.

Sin mostrar su sobresalto, se dio vuelta y miró al de cabello azul— No debería aparecer de ese modo, Tetsuya, podrías darle un paro al corazón a alguien—regañó mientras lo seguía, el sufijo perdido. Se dio cuenta tarde de ello y tiró hacia abajo cualquier vergüenza que podía sentir. Fue más fácil gracias a que su compañero no parecía haberse molestado o inquietado por su error.

Kuroko parpadeó— Lo siento mucho—dijo, sin emoción.

Akashi estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito pero no dijo nada. Tomando asiento, dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa y miró la de su acompañante. Al parecer, el almuerzo para Kuroko significaba un batido, un poco de ensalada y dos tristes camarones: una completa miseria. Si se alimentaba así todos los días él comenzaba a entender la apariencia de vidrio del niño.

— Eso no puede ser considerado como un almuerzo, Tetsuya—regañó, sin poder evitarlo. Se moría de ganas por llenar el plato al menos una mitad más. Eran los impulsos que en el futuro haría que lo llamasen "madre" –o tal vez, en _esa_ realidad sería un poco diferente-, no es que lo sabía.

Mirando su plato Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, contemplativo— Es cierto—él admitió, suspirando—, pero no puedo comer nada más—estaba intentando mejorar su dieta más los milagros no eran cosa fácil. En un tiempo él podría llegar a comer una persona normal… en un tiempo.

Ceño de Akashi se profundizó— Ya veo—dijo, impidiéndose exigirle respuestas al niño que acababa de conocer y sin embargo llamaba tan poderosamente su atención.

Kuroko sonrió suavemente en ese momento— Gracias por tu preocupación. Te aseguro que estoy tomando cuidado de mí mismo—se había olvidado que alguna vez habían llamado a Akashi "mamá", por sus tendencias gallina. Esto antes de que su segunda personalidad surgiese, claro.

Akashi miró hacia otro lado, un repentino calor en sus mejillas que se esforzó por ignorar— Es mi deber como tu compañero—dijo, al final. Sonaba un poco tonto a sus propios oídos, y no por primera vez se preguntó que había en el otro niño que hacía que su lengua de plata se enrollase.

Kuroko, sin embargo, asintió solemnemente— Lo entiendo. Cuidaré entonces de Akashi-kun también.

El agarre del niño se apretó alrededor de sus palillos como muy lentamente asintió. Con claridad él no quería ser visto como alguien que tenía que ser "cuidado". Kuroko se preguntó si realmente lo había sido alguna vez. Akashi había perdido su madre de muy pequeño, ¿cierto?

Suavizando su expresión, Kuroko se encontró con la mirada carmesí y murmuró— Es lo que hacen los amigos también, ¿cierto?—finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, mostrando su inseguridad. A veces uno tenía que arrogarse a los tiburones para encontrar el tesoro que buscaba.

Akashi parpadeó, asintiendo esta vez con más naturalidad— Sí—contestó en voz baja—, supongo que sí, Tetsuya.

Ambos siguieron su almuerzo en un silencio tranquilo, ameno. Dos almas solitarias comenzando a unir sus caminos de una forma que nadie creería posible.

* * *

Cuando acabaron la comida, Akashi se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a alguien, así que Kuroko le dejó ir y se marchó de vuelta a su casillero, a buscar las galletas que había terminado por olvidar. Estaba de camino a la biblioteca cuando al doblar por un pasillo chocó contra alguien, ocasionando que se tambaleara.

— Oh~ Lo siento, chibi-chin, no te vi—observándolo desde arriba, Murasakibara se disculpó al notar al chico pequeño.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, extraño-san—le aseguró, el mismo tono monótono como revisó que sus bocadillos no se habían roto. Su atención fue llamada por un ruido sospechosamente similar a un gruñido cavernícola. Él parpadeó al notar la ausencia de cualquier alimento en las manos del conocido obsesionado con la chatarra y los dulces, y la mirada fija en su paquete.

El de cabello púrpura se quejó al son de su estómago— Olvidé el dinero de mi almuerzo y todavía tengo hambre~

Todavía sin emoción, Kuroko le tendió la bolsita— Aquí, puedes tener esto—ofreció, mirándole directamente para mostrar que no se trataba de una muestra de compasión o miedo. Sabía que el gigante de cabello púrpura odiaba ver esas emociones reflejada en los ojos de los demás cuando hacían algo por él… y como no deseaba ser aplastado en su primer día… ni tampoco herir sus sentimientos, lo mejor era demostrarle que sus acciones venían desde su corazón.

Murasakibara se inclinó levemente sobre él, escudriñándolo. No halló ninguna señal de caridad o simple terror por lo que sintiéndose feliz cogió los bocaditos con una delicadeza sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño— Muchas gracias, Chibi-chin~

— Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya—se presentó, sin querer ser llamado de esa forma. (Él _no_ era pequeño, era regular, gracias.) Un pensamiento rápido surgió en ese momento y sin reflexionarlo añadió—, búscame cuando puedas. Me gustaría saber qué piensas de las galletas.

Un brillo peculiar adornó los ojos morados— ¿Los hiciste tú, Kurochin?

Kuroko asintió, acordándose su primer intento –que se resumía en dos adjetivos: crocante y negro- y como había ido mejorando— Hai. Espero la encuentres a tu gusto…—calló, recordándose de que técnicamente no sabía su nombre.

— Murasakibara Atsushi—se presentó, palmeándole la cabeza suavemente. Fue en ese momento que agarró un gusto repentino al cabello azul claro inmensamente suave. _Es como un gatito~_

Indiferente a ser tratado como una mascota, Kuroko inclinó ligeramente la cabeza— Mucho gusto, Murasakibara-kun. Espero verte pronto—se despidió, quitando la mano de su cabeza antes de regalarle una ligera sonrisa. Con el despido del otro niño tomó su licencia y se esfumó junto a un grupo de adolescentes mayores.

Atsushi parpadeó sorprendido, sin ver la pelusa celeste por ningún lugar. _¿Podría ser Kurochin un hada de las galletas?_ Se preguntó, abriendo la bolsita con años de práctica. Pequeñas estrellas de vainilla lo recibieron, y él casi cantó en el sabor dulce al llevarlo a su boca. Mascando felizmente los diminutos placeres –e ignorando las miradas a su alrededor, se marchó hacia su clase.

Él estaba viendo hacia delante por un próximo encuentro con Kurochin. No solo porque había salvado su vida en ese momento –estómago era lo mismo-, dándole los bocadillos más ricos que había probado de ese sabor. ( _O no, tal vez no era cierto, pero la bondad era un añadido que el dinero jamás podría comprar, y sabía mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que se podría pagar._ ) Sino también por su mirada. Esos ojos azules no habían tenido ninguna pizca de miedo a pesar de ser tan fácilmente _aplastable_.

Tal vez podría hacer algún amigo al final.

Por otro lado, Kuroko estaba volviendo a su aula también, las manos vacías pero el corazón ligero al haberse encontrado con uno de sus –ex- nuevos compañeros. Preguntándose cuando sería la próxima vez que se encontraría con el pívot no se notó el grupo de estudiantes femeninos que venían hacia su dirección como una masa de adoración y rabia fan-girl; tampoco vio al niño rubio que huía de ellas como si el mismo diablo estuviese pisándole los talones.

Se dio cuenta cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para oírse los chillidos. Viendo al futuro alero con curiosidad, pues era raro que éste rehuyese de la atención, descubrió la razón de la diferencia con otras ocasiones: atrás quedaba su apariencia impecable de esa mañana, a su uniforme faltaba la chaqueta y su camisa parecía haber perdido varios botones, incluso su pantalón era un caos de arrugas y un poco de tierra. Al parecer sus fanáticas se habían puesto un poco más que "cariñosas".

Sintiendo algo de lástima por su futuro compañero de básquet esperó pacientemente a que llegase donde se encontraba, abriendo una puerta con antelación. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando este corrió por su lado, simplemente atrapó su manga y lo empujó rápidamente al armario.

— Guarda silencio, por favor—le pidió, cerrando la puerta.

Las niñas no notaron su presencia, siguiendo ciegamente hacia adelante en búsqueda de su modelo perdido. Con el pasillo solitario Kuroko entreabrió la puerta y se alejó un par de pasos para minimizar cualquier posibilidad de incidente. Ser golpeado con cualquier superficie no estaba en sus planes.

Asomándose por la abertura Kise examinó su alrededor, suspirando aliviado al notar que no había nadie más que él. Su mente señaló en ese momento que eso no podía ser cierto, ya que si no, ¿quién podría haberle ayudado? Miró por el pasillo vacío en confusión.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kise-kun?—una voz preguntó, y si alguien preguntaba, no, no había gritado como una niña sino que simplemente su varonil sonido de sorpresa había resultado un poco chillón.

Descubrir a un niño más pequeño que él y apariencia sorprendentemente frágil no era lo que esperaba, más cuando los ojos azul suave más bonitos que había visto le devolvieron la mirada sin emoción alguna. _Pero él sabe mi nombre,_ recordó ser llamado. ¿Entonces porque no parecía reconocerlo en lo absoluto?

— H-hai—respondió al ser consciente que se había quedado observando sin decir nada— gracias por ayudarme—anotó que a pesar de su aspecto era fuerte, lo suficiente para traerlo y empujarlo a un armario en plena carrera.

— No hay ningún problema. Sólo ten más cuidado—dijo, un tono monocorde con una voz sorpresivamente suave y agradable. El extraño empezó a alejarse entonces, no sin antes echarle una mirada a su aspecto, un recuerdo silencioso para que arreglase su apariencia desaliñada.

Enrojeciendo ligeramente, Kise se abotonó la camisa, alzando su voz al notar que se marchaba— ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Soy Kise Ryota—se presentó, antes de palmearse mentalmente. El desconocido ya sabía su nombre. _Pero no es educado pedir sin dar el propio,_ se recordó una de las reglas que su Manager había forzado en su cabeza.

El desconocido se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él sin variar su expresión. Kise empezaba a preguntarse si realmente tenía alguna emoción. Le daba un poco de miedo saber la respuesta— Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, es un gusto conocerte—le dio una leve reverencia, muy tradicional.

A todas prisas repitió el gesto, se sentía de alguna manera _mal_ no devolver la educación a su "salvador".— ¡De igual forma!—exclamó, con su sonrisa de firma— Ne, ne, ya me conocías, ¿no es así?—Tal vez era un fan-chico muy tímido, que estaba ocultando sus emociones para que Kise no pensase que se trataba de algún acosador o similar al anterior grupo de fans. El pensamiento no le molestaba tanto como debería; él era algo adorable, si era sincero, sobre su carácter apagado.

Kuroko parpadeó—Vamos al mismo aula.

Kise miró la expresión en blanco antes de estallar en una sonrisa aún más grande— No me di cuenta. ¡Pero me alegra saber que voy con Kuroko!—y aplastó al niño más pequeño en un abrazo. _Eh, es realmente suave,_ notó, habiendo hundido su cara en el cabello trullo accidentalmente.

La autoproclamada sombra resopló ligeramente, acostumbrado a los ataques sensibles del rubio. Aunque él no había esperado que pasase tan pronto…— Por favor, déjame ir, necesito respirar.

Kise se echó hacia atrás, un poco avergonzado dejar sus tendencias "abrazo" afuera, pero lo ocultó con un riachuelo de lágrimas— Eso es cruel—le dio los ojos de perritos más letales de su arsenal, los que harían al mismo emperador disculparse de rodillas -en su imaginación-.

A sabiendas de que se trataba de teatro falso, Kuroko apenas pestañeó—… Si me disculpas, Kise-kun, te veré en el aula.

La expresión del niño cambió rápidamente— ¡E-espera! ¿Ya has ido a la cafetería? Todavía me queda algo de tiempo y quiero probar uno de esos batidos que dan. ¿Me acompañarías?—correr tanto le había provocado sed; además, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con esa persona tan curiosa que parecía tan indiferente a sus mejores máscaras.

— ¿Batido?—sin variar su expresión Kuroko reflexionó sobre que un segundo favorito no se oía mal. Acabó por asentir— Muy bien, iré contigo.

— ¡Genial!—con una sonrisa amplia ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar destinado.

Kuroko oyó distraídamente la conversación prácticamente unilateral del chico, entrando en la cafetería y pidiendo su batido antes de terminar sentados en el mismo lugar donde había almorzado con el pelirrojo. Vio a Kise echar miradas a su alrededor de vez en cuando, probablemente en búsqueda de alguna señal de sus fan-girl, y no por primera vez sintió un poco de compasión por él.

—… y así es como terminé aceptando posar sin saber que se trataba de una línea de disfraces de mascotas—parloteó sin cesar, su sonrisa brillante nunca caerse.

 _Tan brillante como una perla falsa,_ señaló para sí mismo. De todo Kiseki el rubio había sido siempre el más alegre en cuestión de gestos, sin embargo, se trataba de más que nada una máscara desarrollada durante su carrera y que utilizaba incluso fuera del modelaje. Era otro aspecto de Kise que no muchos notaban. Él ni siquiera estaba sorprendido por el hecho de ser llamado por su apellido ya que él tenía también un poco de un lado bastante frío de corazón con los desconocidos y muy presumiblemente no lo veía más que como el chico fantasma que lo había ayudado.

— De verdad te gusta lo dulce, Kuroko—comentó, riéndose entre dientes, al ver un fondo "feliz" detrás del chico inexpresivo. Realmente era adorable, pensó, aunque más tirando a un niño de primaria que uno de primer año de la escuela media.

— Ie. El batido de vainilla es una excepción—reveló, antes de mirar hacia el refresco que el modelo sostenía— ¿Te gustan a ti los dulces, Kise-kun?

Él negó— ¡Únicamente las bebidas! Prefiero la sopa a las golosinas, en especial la de cebolla gratinada—sonrió, un poco incómodo –y no- al revelar una parte real de sí mismo; fue sorprendido por la leve curvatura de labios en su acompañante— ¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, Kuroko?

La expresión fue nuevamente ilegible, sin embargo sus palabras no fueron menos que certeras— Solo estaba pensando en que la sonrisa genuina de Kise-kun es mucho más bonita que la falsa.

Mirándolo con fijeza el de ojos dorados se rascó la mejilla— Te agradezco el cumplido, Kuroko, pero no tengo idea de que estás hablando—él no podría haberlo notado, no cuando todos a su alrededor halagaban continuamente su hermosa sonrisa. No había forma que en menos de diez minutos un simple chico había visto lo que las personas que habían crecido con él no.

Sin verse afectado por su respuesta, Tetsuya le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear— No puedes vivir mintiendo a todos, Kise-kun—dijo en voz baja—, no siempre te va a funcionar—él quería decir algo más pero justo en ese instante un griterío cercano estalló.

— ¡Kise-kun! ¡Allí estás! ¡Kise-kun!—al parecer había sido descubierto.

— Buena suerte—Tetsuya le deseó en voz tranquilo, volviendo a tomar su batido como si nada.

— Seguiremos después—aseguró emprendiendo una carrera por su vida. Sin embargo, por más que se alejase no era a sus fans a quién oía sino las palabras de ese chico sombrío, adorable, que le había dicho lo que nunca –siempre- había esperada oír. Esa sensación en su pecho… ¿Qué podría ser? ¿La insatisfacción… o algo más?

* * *

— Pareces cansado, Tetsuya—Akashi comentó a su compañero de banco, observándole recostado en la mesa como una macha celeste y blanca.

Sin moverse, le respondió con la voz ahogada entre sus brazos— Fue un día agotador—admitió, pensando en sus últimos encuentros con la Generación Milagrosa. Él esperaba que en los próximos días pudiese encontrarse con los demás de manera normal y no tantos a la vez. La emoción era buena pero no en tanta cantidad para su pobre corazón.

Akashi le observó dormitar durante unos minutos, siendo la mirada en su nuca de uno de los estudiantes. No era para él, sin embargo. Lo más probable es que esa persona había descubierto que Kuroko estaba allí e intentaba verlo sin buenos resultados. Kuroko parecía hacer un arte del ocultamiento.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el rubio le sonrió de una manera solo un poco depredadora, y tal como lo esperaba el modelo miró hacia otro lado, siguiendo su charlo con sus compañeros a su alrededor. _Sí,_ una parte susurró maliciosamente, _así es, Kise Ryota, él es mío en este momento._ Empujando la voz hacia abajo, Akashi se inclinó hacia el niño de pelo celeste.

— ¿Tetsuya?—llamó en voz baja— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kuroko se asomó un poco, ojos sorprendentemente claros a pesar de su estado— Yo podría haber hablado más allá de lo autorizado—admitió, viéndose un poco como un cachorro pateado. Fue increíble, ya que su expresión no cambió ni un ápice—. Pero…—añadió en un murmullo—, algunas cosas necesitan ser dichas.

— Ya veo—fue la respuesta a las palabras cripticas, dándole unos golpecitos sobre el cabello trullo—. Parece una razón por la que Kise Ryota no deja de mirarte—señaló, un borde afilado similar al de tijeras en su tono.

Un poco menos inexpresivo, suspiró, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus brazos. No sabía si era una buena noticia tener la atención de Kise, similar a su situación con Akashi. No es como si podía cambiarlo… ni quería. Le daba esperanza de que podría hacerlo mejor, _hacerles_ mejor.

El nuevo profesor eligió entonces para aparecer, su aura tétrica llamando poderosamente la atención de todos los alumnos—Buenas tardes—saludó, aunque el tono del hombre contradecía sus palabras— Soy su profesor de Matemáticas, Nanase Hatori. Llevémonos bien a partir de hoy—por su rostro no quería decir exactamente eso.

… ¿Por qué era legal poner a un profesor así a cargo de enseñar al primer año?

Sin más dilación sacó una tiza y anunció— Voy a comenzar por probar hasta que nivel se encuentran sus conocimientos en la materia y de allí haré un plan de trabajo. No aceptaré ninguna acción deshonesta. Si encuentro a alguno de ustedes copiar a su compañero no me haré responsable del resultado, ¿entendido?

Asintiendo apresuradamente cada estudiante siguió las instrucciones del sensei, copiando en sus hojas cada ejercicio que el hombre aterrador iba escribiendo. Era obvio quienes parecían ir entendiendo ya que o bien se veían o tranquilos o lucían una expresión aliviada a diferencia de quienes no tenían idea alguna sea la razón que fuese: estos sí que se veían como si fuesen marchando a su muerte.

Matemáticas no era su materia fuerte pero los ejercicios no lucían complicados para él. El conocimiento del futuro no radicaba solamente en los hechos y parecía que le salvaría bastante saberse el tema. Una preocupación menos. Aunque obviamente debería estudiar, por lo menos repasar los contenidos para no mezclar.

Como Kuroko empezó a resolver tranquilamente los ejercicios, a su lado Akashi mantuvo una vigilancia disimulada, tan sorprendido como satisfecho al descubrir que se desenvolvía bien. Así que su pequeño interés era más de lo que incluso parecía, mmm. No como Kise Ryota. Fue divertido ver la desesperación rondando sobre el niño como un cuervo sobre carne.

¿Tal vez debería ofrecerse a ser tutor como un buen compañero?

Más adelante, Kise se estremeció. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir como si algo muy malo estuviese a punto de pasarle. _Debe ser porque reprobaré Matemáticas desde el inicio,_ lloriqueó, incapaz de completar más de la mitad de los ejercicios. Él debería de haber estudiado más.

Ignorante a los sentimientos de sus alumnos el hombre esperó unos minutos más antes de pedir – _exigir-_ que las hojas fuesen entregadas. Era más bien para ver si había _alguien_ que tuviese un nivel aceptable y pudiese ayudar a sus compañeros – _a él_ \- a lidiar con los temas que no pudiesen comprender– _su inutilidad_ -. La hora no daba para mucho más.

Todavía se preguntaba porque había aceptado dar un módulo los lunes y tres un jueves. El segundo día sería realmente molesto. Echando un vistazo a sus alumnos resopló en su mente al ver a la mayoría de sus alumnas haciendo ojitos en el modelo que parecía haber ido camino al infierno. Su nombre era Kise, ¿verdad? Se aseguraría de echar un vistazo a su prueba muy bien.

No toleraría que ninguno de sus alumnos tuviese un comportamiento poco profesional con su educación, sea quien sea. Recordó la clase anterior en otro de los primeros donde uno de los estudiantes se había negado en un principio a hacer la prueba solo porque el oráculo le había dicho que se trataba de un engaño, todo mientras sostenía una guía telefónica. Aunque al final había aceptado.

Malditos sean los niños de ese tiempo. ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto?

Como la clase pasó con gran rapidez, Kuroko soltó un ligero bostezo. El examen ya había sido entregado y estaba esperando sus resultados sintiendo perezoso. Eso era algo, teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría parecía dominada por el nerviosismo. Se preguntó si era porque realmente lo había hecho mal o porque el aura funesta de Nanase-sensei no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar.

— Bien—el hombre mayor finalmente dijo, tomando una pila pequeña de hojas—, teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes de nivelación no fueron hace mucho cualquiera habría pensado que por lo menos un 50% de ustedes aprobaría—recorrió las filas con ojos negros fríos—. Pero esa suposición es herrada. Voy a nombrar a los que aprobaron, así será más corto—cogió la primera hoja y llamó— Akashi Seijuro.

El pelirrojo se incorporó, no en lo absoluto sorprendido ni de las miradas envidiosas ni de la felicitación del hombre al entregarle el examen con puntuación perfecta. Algunos murmullos estallaron como Akashi volvió a su banco, la celebración de su hoja con una expresión vigilada.

Kuroko decidió que eso no estaba bien. Cuando su compañero se sentó, él tiró ligeramente de su manga, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro suavizado— Felicitaciones, Akashi-kun—le susurró, asegurándose de que el niño viese que sus sentimientos eran reales y no negativos.

La mirada cuidadosa se deslizó un poco y le asintió, el repunte de una sonrisa débil en sus labios— Gracias, Tetsuya-kun.

Anotando distraídamente que el sufijo había vuelto se preguntó si se trataba de una señal de las dos personalidades del chico. _Quizás_. Cerró los ojos, oyendo el silencio solo interrumpido por la voz del profesor. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando se escuchó— Kuroko Tetsuya.

Parpadeando, se levantó y fue hasta el lugar del profesor. Los murmullos comenzaron a alzarse otra vez como nadie vio nada, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Tetsuya los ojos fríos del hombre se clavaron en él— Bien hecho. Presta más atención a los signos y lograrás alcanzar una mejor puntuación—le dijo, llamando la atención de todos. Un par de estudiantes incluso chilló al _verlo_.

— Se lo agradezco, Nanase-sensei—fue lo único que dijo, tomando su hoja y dirigiéndose a su lugar, indiferente a los cuchicheos de su alrededor. El sensei llamó a otro alumno más mientras Kuroko se sentó, mirando su examen con curiosidad. Sintió a su compañero inclinarse hacia él pero no se molestó en decir nada como el brillante " _85_ " le saludó. Era una de las mejores notas que había sacado nunca en matemáticas.

— Enhorabuena, Tetsuya-kun—Akashi murmuró en su costado—, solo necesitas pulirte un poco más y podrás llegar a la máxima calificación.

— Gracias, Akashi-kun—respondió, en voz baja, dejando el examen sobre su banco. El sensei los pediría pronto, de todas formas.—, voy a hacer un mayor esfuerzo la próxima vez—tal vez podría enfocarse un poco más en sus estudios, en esta ¿debería llamarla segunda oportunidad?, al menos para su propio orgullo.

El de ojos rojos hizo un ruido afirmativo— Podes ser compañeros de estudio—sugirió, contemplando su propia hoja sin correcciones.

— Me gustaría eso—Kuroko aceptó.

Entonces Nanase-sensei se levantó, una nube de tormenta a su alrededor como contempló al resto de sus alumnos— Ahora, para los que no he nombrado hasta ahora…

La simpatía tocó el corazón de Tetsuya como el hombre desgarró a quienes parecían haberse olvidado de todo durante el último mes. Quizás él podría ofrecerse como mentor a Kise. Tenía experiencia en eso. Si es que el chico deseaba volver a hablarle, claro. Más allá de tantas miradas…

Con todo, el día acabó resultando muy bien.

* * *

 **Bien, llegando hasta aquí habrán visto que cambié la interacción con Akashi, un poco la de Murasakibara –para añadir lo del anterior capítulo, de que Kuroko comenzó a hornear por su abuela-, y la de Kise es casi igual, creo, la frase ligeramente diferente. Y claro, los profesores también. Hasta ahora pensaría que va mejor la cosa.**

 **¡En el siguiente capítulo tendremos más de nuestros amados personajes!**

 **Y antes de despedirme quiero** **agradecer expresamente a:**

 **PaddyandVicky:** _¡Muchas gracias! Es un alivio saber que te gusta la nueva versión. Sí, después de tanto tiempo he tomado esta vieja historia con toda la intención de mejorarla y quién sabe, incluso terminarla x'D Ojalá te agrade este también, con los cambios y todo. Dime lo que te parece. ¡Chicle de frutilla para ti! :)_

 **MyoxBoku:** _¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Es el reviú más largo que he recibido hasta ahora :O creo que se merece una consideración especial, ¿qué tal un omake? ¡Piensa un poco y dime después que te parece y como sería! Es una nueva definición de alegría saber que te ha ayudado en un tiempo así, que has seguido la historia con tanta dedicación, y que incluso te gusta la nueva versión (porque podría ser que no xD). Y sí, Kuroko es puro amor 3 si un personaje se merece el cielo es él. Ya verás cómo las interacciones van cambiando. Esta vez procuraré no hacerlas tan rápido sino más naturales –por eso el cambo con Akashi y Kise y eso-._

 _En fin… ¡un millón de gracias por tu mensaje! Es precioso que ames los reviú largos. A mi me encanta leerlos porque se sabe qué le gusto, cuales son los pensamientos de quién lo lee. Y por cierto, ¡apoyo tu campaña! ¡Sí a la amistad KuroxShige, no al 11-111! Ah, y antes de que me olvide… ¡muchos chicles de menta para ti! ¡Cuídate y disfrútalos! ;) Espero verte pronto por aquí._

 **Ahora, para todos: ¡muchas gracias por leer! Un enorme batido de vainilla para todos (auspiciado por Kuroko, claro, que yo estoy pobre .-.)**


	3. ¡No pierdas las calma!

**¡No pierdas la calma!... (Ni tu alma)**

III

Kuroko no llegó a encontrarse con otro miembro de Kiseki –además de Akashi y Kise, quién seguía observándole a distancia- hasta el tercer día; estaba en la biblioteca estudiando cuando Aomine y Momoi aparecieron, ambos con expresiones en diferentes extremos: ella tenía una sonrisa dulce, demasiado dulce, y él la molestia dibujada en su rostro.

Tomaron asiento en su misma mesa, inconscientes de su presencia como discutían en voz baja.

Aclarándose la garganta, les saludó— Buenas tardes—el aparente sonido desde la nada provocó una reacción usual de sorpresa que incluía un rápido movimiento de Aomine y Momoi que terminó con ambos en el suelo y los libros desparramados por la mesa.

Pálido a pesar de su bronceado, Aomine tartamudeó— ¡¿Fa-fantasma?!—valientemente se interpuso entre el "ser desconocido" y su amiga de infancia.

Momoi tragó, observándole debajo de sus pestañas— No seas tonto, Dai-chan. Mira, tiene el uniforme igual que nosotros. _Y tiene las manos sobre la mesa, algo que los fantasmas no pueden hacer porque traspasan lo sólido_ —susurró el final, casi de forma victoriosa.

La "sombra" ni siquiera parpadeó— Estoy vivo—les aseguró, sintiéndose divertido por su comportamiento—, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. Un gusto conocerlos—dio una suave inclinación.

— A-ah… seguro. Soy Aomine Daiki y ella es Momoi Satsuki—se rascó la mejilla, un poco avergonzado por la escena.

— Un gusto, Kuroko-kun—ella sonrió, un leve sonrojo tiñendo su rostro al notar que sólo acababa de tratar a un niño desconocido como un fantasma. Que tonta. Si ni siquiera había historias sobre apariciones o algo anormal en Teikou— Lamentamos molestarte. Iremos a buscar otro lugar.

— No es ningún problema, pueden quedarse aquí—ofreció, una expresión casi amable— hoy está bastante lleno de todos modos—miró a su alrededor los grupos de segundo y tercer año que prácticamente se habían adueñado de la biblioteca por sus ensayos. Recordaba que solo el primer año era "seguro".

— Oh, muchas gracias—Momoi comenzó a ordenar sus libros, visiblemente aliviada.

— Sí, gracias—Aomine murmuró, observando casi con terror la pila inmensa— por cierto, Satsuki, ¿cómo crees que podré leerme todo eso hoy? Una vida entera no me alcanzaría para terminar uno solo.

Ella resopló— No vas a leerlos. Voy a sacar algunos ejercicios de aquí y practicarás. Tienes una semana para llegar a aprender al menos más de la mitad y obtener un aprobado.

Una nube negra descendió sobre el jugador como se dejó caer sobre la mesa— Estoy acabado.

— Discúlpenme, ¿tienen también a Nanase-sensei como profesor de matemáticas?—Kuroko preguntó con curiosidad.

El de cabello azul oscuro alzó su mirada hacia él, su rostro más oscuro que su piel como susurró— Él es un demonio venido desde lo más profundo del infierno.

— Aomine-kun—reprobó su mejor amiga, mirando a su alrededor como si esperase al hombre a salir de entre las sombras. Nadie podría culparla. Ya existían rumores del hombre sobre ser parte vampiro o parte youkai.

Pensándolo solo un instante, Kuroko se ofreció— Si deseas puedo ayudarte con los ejercicios. Puedo explicarlo de otra forma—recordó tardes junto a Seirin, escuchando a sus senpai ayudar a Kagami a superar las clases y todo lo que había aprendido de ellos.

— ¿Otra manera?—interrogó, derrotado. Odiaba estudiar con tanta pasión como amaba al baloncesto. Si solo pudiera resolverse con un partido contra él. Se imaginó a sí mismo victorioso y al hombro completamente derrumbado a sus pies; atrapado en la ensoñación casi se perdió la pregunta.

—… ¿Hay algún deporte que te interese, Aomine-kun?—por supuesto que ya sabía la respuesta pero no era algo que tenía que conocer.

Parpadeando sin entender respondió instintivamente— Básquet. Um, me gusta el basquetbol—añadió, al recibir un codazo de Momoi por su brusquedad. Rayos. No es como si el niño fuera a asustarse… ¿cierto?

Kuroko simplemente asintió y con una voz monótona pero de timbre agradable procedió a utilizar los puestos y jugadas como modo de explicación para saber cómo resolver los problemas, todo frente a los ojos sorprendidos de los dos niños. Aomine juró en su mente, su expresión casi soñadora como la información lentamente entró a su cerebro.

Él solo acababa de encontrar un puto genio. O su alma gemela.

Por otra parte, Momoi le observó con estrellas en sus ojos. ¡Ya no más sufrimiento con Dai-chan! Al menos en matemáticas.

* * *

Kuroko empujó suavemente la puerta de su pequeña librería favorita, escaneando su interior con rapidez; a sabiendas de lo escondida que estaba la tienda no se sorprendió al no hallar a casi nadie allí, sin mencionar que con el buen clima que hacía no había mucha gente que pasaría la tarde en un sitio tan estrecho y caliente. A excepción de unos pocos, claro.

Rondando por uno de los pocos pasillos se dirigió directamente al área de salud, encontrándose luego de varios minutos un par de revistas con artículos sobre la identidad doble. Desde hace un tiempo que quería conseguir algo, lo mínimo para poder apoyar mejor a su amigo. Hasta ese momento Akashi había estado en la parte más cortés de sí mismo pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento –sea un año, meses o incluso días- por todo lo que sabía, así que necesitaba saber qué hacer.

Esta vez él no se alejaría. Kuroko no daría marcha atrás.

Tomando _"Trastorno de identidad disociativo: ¿qué es?"_ , " _3 formas de actuar frente a alguien con TID"_ y _"¿Cómo sé si tengo un trastorno de identidad múltiple?"_ caminó hacia la caja, deteniéndose brevemente al advertir un título muy familiar: _el arte de la manipulación de la mirada_. Sonriendo para sí mismo, lo cogió. _Por el bien de las apariencias,_ se dijo, convenciendo a su nostalgia.

Pagando por las revistas y el libro –después de un par de minutos intentando llamar la atención de la cajera- se marchó, feliz de que tenía algo por lo que comenzar. Se merecía un batido de Maji, no existía duda. Con ese pensamiento cambió de rumbo, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento alguien más estaba girando por el mismo lado.

Como se podía pensar ambos chocaron, desparramando las cosas por el suelo. El desconocido se encogió como el peluche pequeño que llevaba rodó de su lado, cayendo directamente a una boca de canaletas a un costado de la vereda. O eso habría pasado si una mano pequeña no lo hubiese atrapado.

— Aquí—los dedos pálidos le dijeron. No, espera, tacha eso. El dueño de la mano le dijo, tendiéndole el osito marrón que mecánicamente cogió—. Lo siento mucho por tropezar contigo. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, grandes ojos azules con un brillo de preocupación.

Dando un rígido asentimiento, empujó sus anteojos casualmente como decía— No es culpa tuya. Ninguno estaba mirando, nanodayo.

Kuroko le ofreció una leve sonrisa, inclinándose para recoger sus revistas— En realidad, no habría forma de que me hubieras visto, Midorima-san. Mi presencia no es muy perceptible—por sus acciones se perdió el estrechamiento de los ojos verdes.

— No recuerdo haberme introducido—dijo, como Tetsuya estaba por despedirse.

— Ah—la vergüenza coloreó muy ligeramente las mejillas, pensando velozmente en que decir—. Algunos conocidos me contaron sobre ti. Conecté los puntos—respondió, y a pesar de que no era "es que viajé en el tiempo y en mi futuro eres de uno de mis personas preciosas" tampoco parecía que era lo correcto.

— Los chismes no son una buena fuente de información—replicó, sonando un tanto molesto y decepcionado.

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor por él – _los niños podían ser pequeñas cosas dañinas, sin conocimiento del alcance de sus palabras_ \- Kuroko le miró directamente a los ojos— No hay muchas personas con el pelo y los ojos verdes, Midorima-san. Además, te he visto algunas veces en Teiko.

La postura defensiva se relajó casi de forma imperceptible, de no ser que Tetsuya había convertido la observación de las personas en su mayor arma— Eres un alumno de Teiko también—él dijo, afirmando lo obvio, probablemente para tranquilizarse. ¿Podría haber creído que se trataba de un acosador? Kuroko se preguntó como Midorima le cuestionó—, ¿de primer año?

— Sí—respondió, inclinando un poco la cabeza, y recordando que no se había presentado aún lo hizo—, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, por favor cuida de mí.

— Midorima Shintaro, pero ya lo sabías, nanodayo—dijo, algo de humor seco en su tono. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco al acordarse de que _no_ conocía a ese chico, y no podría apreciar su tono. El repunte en los labios del chico le demostró lo contrario.

— Sí. También que eres un seguidor de Oha-Asa—y como la postura cambió nuevamente a defensiva, preparándose para la burla inminente –y había sido tan estúpido como para esperar algo más, ¿cierto?-, Kuroko añadió con suavidad—, mi abuela le habría encantado conocerte.

Midorima se congeló. No había sido en absoluto lo que había esperado oír, principalmente con ese tono monocorde pero lleno de afecto. Indiferente a su expresión de "atrapado bajo las luces" el jugador fantasma le regaló una última sonrisa.

— Ha sido agradable conocerte oficialmente, Midorima-kun. Espero volver a verte pronto—y lo haría, lo más probable en los pasillos de la escuela sin que alguien más se diese cuenta. Dándole una última reverencia cortés comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes oír la duda del chico.

— Eres un acuario, ¿cierto?

Con un asentimiento él estaba fuera de la vista, dejando a Shintaro recordar las palabras de Oha-Asa en esa mañana.

 _¡Ve con cuidado, Cáncer! Un acuario te espera en la vuelta de la esquina, y con su encuentro podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa. Buena o mala es tu decisión._

(Aunque ciertamente no había esperado que fuese tan literal.)

… Tal vez él podría preguntar a Akashi por el chico.

 _Tal vez._

* * *

Con un pequeño bostezo Kuroko se acomodó sobre su mesa después de saludar a su compañero de lado, la cabeza atrapada entre sus brazos. El inicio fue como siempre: el profesor saludando y tomando lista tranquilamente hasta llegar a su nombre, donde debió de insistir tres veces que _sí_ había estado desde el principio y _no_ estaba tomándole el pelo. Sería lo mismo por los próximos años.

— ¿No has dormido bien, Tetsuya?—la voz del pelirrojo interrumpió su momento de descanso— Te ves agotado—señaló para sí el adormecimiento del niño y la respiración suave, lenta, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido; detalles que difícilmente serían apreciados por alguien que no fuese él. (O Kuroko. No es como si él lo supiese, claro.)

Kuroko se volvió hacia él, únicamente dos pozos azules visibles a través de la jaula de sus brazos— Ie. Tiré mi despertador esta mañana—confesó— tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo— sus labios se torcieron ligeramente mientras intentaba ignorar el despertar de su apetito. Con las prisas ni siquiera había podido desayunar.

Akashi lo miró atentamente— Ya veo. Entonces iremos en el primer recreo a la cafetería—anunció como si nada, y atrapando un atisbo de interrogación en su expresión le frunció el ceño reprobatoriamente— No has comida nada, ¿verdad? No puedes estar toda la mañana con el estómago vacío.

Kuroko parpadeó, esbozando una sonrisa pequeñita de agradecimiento— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Akashi-kun—sin ninguna palabra más se acurrucó en sus brazos, volviendo la mirada hacia el nuevo profesor, un hombre de aspecto recto que les daba Ética.

A pesar del tono sin emoción Seijuro logró percibir la más ligera tristeza que teñía sus palabras, y a pesar de intentar convencerse de que era su imaginación algo negro levantó los dientes y mordió su pecho. Con una mueca en su interior se inclinó inconscientemente hacia el otro chico, calmándose cuando Kuroko volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

Una nueva especie de temor nació entonces. Si Kuroko realmente podía tranquilizar _eso…_ ¿qué exactamente significaba para él? ¿Para ambos? Tendría que tener _ambos ojos_ sobre el de cabello trullo, no podía dejar escapar este enigma tan interesante.

Ignorante a sus pensamientos Kuroko pensó en lo que había leído la noche anterior. Los artículos conseguidos no eran lo más completo por ahí pero le habían dado un par de pautas básicas; al parecer, con la doble personalidad podía venían las pérdidas de memoria, si es que ambas identidades no se conocían. Podía darse el caso de que sí, y que estas compartiesen conversaciones. Eso ni siquiera había pasado por su mente.

Tal vez dentro de un tiempo él podría preguntar a Akashi, cuando su amistad se afianzase más. Asintiendo para sí mismo volvió su atención a la clase; se había prometido dar su mejor, ¿cierto?

* * *

Akashi decidió comer con su compañero de banco –y plausible amigo- otra vez; había quedado para almorzar con el hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre, Midorima Shintaro, un ferviente seguidor del horóscopo de Oha-Asa, pero dudaba que éste se quejase de Kuroko. _No si sabe lo que le conviene,_ alguien susurró maliciosamente.

Apretó las manos alrededor de su ropa como fue recordado nuevamente de lo _anormal_ que era; si alguien pudiese estar en su cabeza durante solo uno segundos… el desastre que verían. Su inquietud se agitó al imaginarse la expresión del niño que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado si se enteraba la verdad. Fue suficiente para tirar de los dos.

Kuroko frunció el ceño al notar los cambios mínimos en la respiración del pelirrojo; algo le estaba afectando. ¿Podría ser el ruido? Recordando que la presión era lo peor para alguien con TID –que podría ser fácilmente el gatillo para cambiar- cogió la manga del chico y tiró suavemente de él hacia otro lado, un lugar en su mente.

Notando el cambio de ruta Akashi se concentró lo suficiente para cuestionar— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tetsuya?

La falta de sufijo le dio la advertencia justa sobre lo cerca que estaba el chico de explotar. Kuroko aceleró sus pasos, respondiendo— Vamos a un sitio más silencioso. La cafetería está demasiada llena hoy—al parecer, Kise había sido atrapado allí con todas sus fans, sino había oído mal. Y con Akashi siendo tan sensible en ese momento lo mejor era evitar el lugar.

— No podemos saltar el almuerzo—señaló, dejándose llevar a pesar de todo. Terminaron detrás de unos árboles, en una pequeña zona verde con un banco y una mesa, tan bien escondida que pocos siquiera sabían que existía. La gente tendía a ignorar lo que no llamaba su atención, después de todo. Tetsuya lo sabía muy bien.

— No lo vamos a saltar—Kuroko aseguró, sin soltar la manga del uniforme, y al ver que él no parecía seguro añadió—, traeré nuestro almuerzo aquí. Solo tienes que relajarte—su expresión era firme como una montaña al mirarlo.

Observándole fijamente por un largo minuto finalmente tomó asiento, volviendo la vista a su alrededor— Es un lugar agradable—admitió, sintiéndose más tranquilo que hace pocos minutos. Incluso podía oír un par de pájaros cantando desde los árboles.

— Lo es—Kuroko aceptó, sonriendo suavemente—, ¿estás mejor?

— Yo…—bajó los ojos hasta la pequeña mano que seguía aferrado a él, causando a Kuroko soltarlo rápidamente, el más leve rastro de calor en sus mejillas. Akashi se rió entre dientes, asintiendo— Lo estoy, gracias—no se refería solamente por preguntar.

Entendiendo se alejó algunos pasos— Voy a buscar el almuerzo, ¿hay algo que te gustaría en especial?—preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Solo tienes que quedarte aquí a descansar—le aseguró rápidamente al verlo como si estuviese a punto de levantarse.

Dudó por un momento antes de dar un suspiro de finalidad. Por una vez él iba a dejarse atender… por ese niño de extraño poder, con sonrisas efímeros y ojos demasiado profundos para alguien de su edad— Sopa de tofu si hay, por favor.

Kuroko asintió, presintiendo que diría eso. Siempre había tenido una extraña predilección por ese plato, como él con sus batidos— Vuelvo en un momento—murmuró, comenzando su camino.

— Espera, Tetsuya-kun—llamó, deteniéndole—, si vez a alguien de cabello y ojos verdes tráelo también. Su nombre es Midorima Shintaro y él iba a almorzar con nosotros.

— ¿Midorima-kun?—se preguntó en voz baja, antes de asentirle— Muy bien—se fue antes de que pudiese ser cuestionado acerca de cómo lo conocía. No creía que Akashi le gustaría su historia.

Pasar la masa de estudiantes fue fácil, e incluso consiguió lo que su futuro capitán había pedido. Encontrar a Midorima fue la parte más difícil, de hecho, cargando con las dos bandejas _y_ navegar entre los niños ignorantes a su presencia; sin embargo, finalmente lo halló en una de las mesas al fondo, una expresión fría en su rostro.

— Buenas tardes, Midorima-kun—saludó, sobresaltándolo—, ¿cómo estás?

Empujando los anteojos hacia atrás, le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza— Bien. ¿Por qué llevas dos bandejas?—cuestionó, notando una diferencia obvia entre ambos almuerzos. Una contenía lo que una persona normal comería y la segunda lo que alguien que quisiese bajar de peso.

— Una es mía, la otra es de Akashi-kun. Él me envió a buscarte para que almorcemos juntos—comentó, sin emoción.

Midorima parpadeó, sorprendido por varias razones. Primero: Akashi conocía a este acuario; segundo: Akashi había dejado al niño ayudarle; Tercero: su idea de preguntar al pelirrojo acerca del niño parecía ser más acertada ahora y sin embargo inútil, ya que podía obtener sus propias respuestas al parecer; y por último: era innegable que la segunda bandeja pertenecía al chico frente él, el pelirrojo tenía buenos hábitos alimenticios.

— Es demasiado poco—reprochó, abruptamente, enviando una mirada desdeñosa a los rollos de sushi y la triste excusa de arroz. Era como si de toda la selección de comidas de Kuroko se las hubiese arreglado para tomar lo más patético.

Recibió una mirada en blanco y una suave réplica— Es suficiente para mí.

Midorima se burló, cogiendo su bandeja— Vamos entonces—dijo, como si no hubiera más para hablar. El chico podía hacer sus propias malas decisiones, después de todo. No era su problema, se convenció. Él, sin embargo, tomó la otra bandeja más cargada. Había demasiada gente allí y fácilmente podrían chocar con Kuroko, quién no le había mentido al hablar sobre su poca presencia.

El de cabello trullo le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y pronto ambos estaban llegando a la zona secreta. Akashi seguía allí, los ojos cerrados como la paz del lugar lo envolvía, como si fuese un sitio completamente aparte del ruido que los demás estudiantes causaban. Escuchándoles venir –o al menos a Midorima- abrió los ojos y miró hacia ellos.

— Shintaro-kun—saludó, sintiéndose más alegre al notar la sopa en el almuerzo dejado casualmente sobre la mesa—, ¿dónde está Tetsuya-kun?—no lo veía alrededor del niño más alto, por alguna razón.

— Aquí—una voz dijo a su lado. Y efectivamente, allí estaba. Kuroko había tomado asiento, un batido entre sus manos que felizmente sorbió, como aburridos ojos azules lo contemplaron.

— Deja de hacer eso—Midorima ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. Era la segunda vez en el día que lo sorprendía; al paso que iba tendría un infarto.

Kuroko parpadeó inocentemente— ¿De qué estás hablando, Midorima-kun?—él obviamente les estaba tomando el pelo.

— De desaparecer y aparecerte como si nada—respondió, hoscamente, tomando asiento al otro lado de Akashi—, vas a darle un ataque al corazón a alguien.

— Ah. Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar mi poca presencia—dijo al final, sin una gota de emoción. Era una mentira, claro. Él podía ser visto perfectamente si se ponía su capucha al lado del revés y se tapaba la cara, por ejemplo. Se lo había probado a Kagami-kun.

Una garrapata apareció en el ojo izquierdo del chico como Akashi se rió— Vas a tener que acostumbrarte entonces, Shintaro-kun. Por mi parte considero bastante interesante la capacidad de Tetsuya de "desvanecerse"—miró al chico como si fuera un espécimen que deseaba particularmente analizar.

— Es útil para mi estilo de baloncesto—admitió, pellizcando el sushi con sus palillos. No tenía mucha hambre -como tantos días- pero sabía que algo tenía que comer.

— ¿Básquet?—Midorima interrogó, jugueteando con su artículo de la suerte del día: una pulsera blanca con líneas verdes. Kuroko no se molestó por la duda en su voz, a sabiendas que su apariencia no era la mejor para un atleta. No es como si fuera su culpa haber heredado las miradas de su madre.

Orbes carmesí brillaron en interés— ¿Es así? Que coincidencia. Planeo unirme al club de básquet también—dio por sentado que Kuroko lo haría, ideas girando en su mente—, ¿en qué posición juegas?

— En ninguna en especial—respondió, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, ¿y tú, Midorima-kun? ¿Juegas?

Con un asentimiento menos rígido que el día anterior, especificó— Como escolta.

Kuroko hizo un sonido de entendimiento, volviéndose al pelirrojo— ¿Y Akashi-kun? Podría suponer que como armador—se atrevió a decir, un brillo enigmático en el cielo azul de su mirada.

— Oh—sonrió, divertido— ¿y por qué podría ser?—dudaba que fuera alguna tontería por su altura, ya que en sí Kuroko era _más_ bajo que él, sin olvidar que no era estúpido; o eso es lo que había concluido en esos días.

— Nada en especial. Akashi-kun solo me parece el tipo estratega que conoce bien las fortalezas y debilidades de los jugadores y sabe como utilizarlas—respondió, descuidadamente, retornando su atención hacia el resto de su comida. Había podido terminar los rollos de sushi, al menos.

El –futuro- capitán soltó una risa ligera, encantado con la evaluación— Eso es correcto, Tetsuya-kun. Tenemos un chico muy observador en nuestras manos, ¿mmm?

El Sexto Hombre Fantasma miró, y aunque cualquiera podría decir que era sin emoción existía algo de diversión allí— Estaría en problemas si no lo fuera, Akashi-kun, teniendo en cuenta que es una gran parte de mi estilo.

— ¿Y cuál sería?—el amante del horóscopo cuestionó, intentando parecer que en realidad no le importaba mucho.

— Me gustaría saber así—el heredero no era tan hipócrita.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kuroko, y sintiéndose bastante juguetón llevó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

— _Hi-mit-su._

Sus expresiones causadas lo valían todo, Tetsuya se juró.

* * *

 _ **Mini-continuación**_

— Tetsuya-kun, no creas que no me he dado cuenta lo que tuviste como almuerzo. A partir de ahora voy a vigilarte más; como futuro compañero de equipo es mi deber encargarme que todos estén bien para ganar. ¿Estoy siendo entendido?

—… Akashi, creo que él se fue.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó— Tetsuya…

Midorima se encogió sobre sí mismo, maldiciendo al chico fantasma que lo dejó solo con un sagitario enfurecido. Él debería haber oído mejor a Oha-Asa esa mañana.

En uno de los pasillos Kuroko sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda pero lo ignoró a favor de su batido. Akashi lo perdonaría, él estaba seguro.

* * *

Kise se estremeció cuando un pelirrojo pasó por su lado, una sonrisa que podía cortar el acero en su rostro y una nube negra a su alrededor. ¿No era el que había tenido una puntuación perfecta en matemáticas… y se sentaba junto a _él_?

— Tetsuya-kun—la voz dulce del demonio lo mantuvo congelado a pesar de que no estaba dirigido hacia él—, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Esforzándose bastante el modelo pudo detectar algo esponjoso y celeste, muy cerca del denominado "demonio". Para su sorpresa que no parecía estar en lo más mínimo asustado. ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿Podía no ser humano tampoco?

— Estaba intentando escaparme de Akashi-kun—admitió, sin pelos en la lengua.

Kise no podía verlo, pero desde su lugar sí que podía _sentir_ la masa negra de energía malvada aumentar exponencialmente. No dudó en esconderse debajo de su banco. Él no quería morir todavía, no con tantos sueños que cumplir.

— ¿Es así?—eso fue lo último que oyó, como tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, enviándole un deseo de buena suerte en el más allá al otro niño.

Solo con el sonido del timbre él se levantó lentamente, enviando una mirada cuidadosa en dirección de sus dos compañeros. Habría esperado encontrar la muerte y la desolación, pero el demonio parecía haberse convertido otra vez en humano, y uno muy feliz… y lo que era más sorprendente: el otro chico seguía vivo.

 _Él no es humano,_ se dijo, tan convencido como si el mismo Kami de la verdad se lo hubiese contado, _ninguno de ellos es._

Fue en ese momento que lo más terrible sucedió. El demonio pelirrojo lo miró, dos pozos de sangre donde deberían estar sus ojos, y le _sonrió._

El alma de Kise no tardó en abandonar su cuerpo.

* * *

La sonrisa de Akashi solo aumentó.

* * *

A su lado, Kuroko cerró los ojos y se dejó descansar. No volvería a huir de su futuro capitán en lo que le quede de vida; ¿quién habría dicho que tranquilizarlo en uno de sus enojos era de tan alto mantenimiento? Su suerte ya estaba echada.

Al menos seguiría viviendo.

… Él ni siquiera quería saber porque el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo a un Kise semi-muerto. La pérdida de su alma no era normal, ¿verdad? No, espera, tampoco le interesaba saber.

Tenía suficientes problemas ya.

¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para comer todo lo que diese Akashi? Tacha lo dicho anteriormente. Él no iba a sobrevivir.

 _Tantas esperanzas para acabar así._

* * *

¡Al fin! Uff. Después de tantos días de actos, fiestas y parientes por fin he tenido tiempo de sentarme junto a mi net y escribir. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :D Como verán, cambié la interacción con Midorima y añadí que ya conociese a Akashi. No sé, estoy feliz de poder volver a escribir.

Ah, lo último son como minis omake o como quieras llamarlo. Pueden o no contar en la historia principal, ya lo veremos ;) solo díganme si les interesa que las escriba de vez en cuando. Como verán no son necesariamente "completas" como la historia en sí, si no que se parecen a como la escribía antes, sin mucha descripción y bastante dialogo. Un poco al menos.

Y antes que me olvide, ¡la sección de agradecimientos!:

 **MyoxBoku** : Dios, ¡te juro que cada comentario tuyo es un placer! Yo amo el chocolate, y te entiendo completamente. No es justo que nadie haya inventado un chocolate que no haga mal ni engorde. La gente buscando vida en Marte y nosotras aquí deseando un maldito chocolate, ¿dónde está la justicia en eso?

Por cierto, si te interesa un fic donde aparezca Shigehiro –y te spoiloreo, porque soy tan mala- y se muda junto a Kuroko ve a leer "How Does It Feel?", es fantástico. Un poco triste al principio, pero trata sobre la preocupación de todo GOM y Seirin por Kuroko cuando a éste le pasa algo muy malo. Es de _pale rose fire_ y está en inglés pero ya sabes… cofcof Google Traductor cofcof.

Es gracioso pero una idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza con lo de "papá Akashi" y "mamá Kuroko", ya lo verás, ya lo verás, nena ;) Y Murasakibara… lo sé, es como un oso grandote. Me lo imagino abrazo a Kuroko y con la diferencia de tamaño y es *sangrado de nariz instantáneo*. Ya quiero escribir sobre ambos otra vez.

Creo que Akashi aprenderá a compartir. Creo. Uno de sus lados, al menos.

:o Te juro que en ningún momento pensé en eso, pero tienes razón. Creo que se traería una pileta a la clase y estaría ahí en remojo y le valdría mierda los alumnos xD Y por cierto, no tenía idea que decían algo así, que triste. ¡Pero ya verán que no! Por cierto, sobre Jason Silver… mientras menos se hable de él mejor ¬¬

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y yo un enorme batido de vainilla con un sorbete de Kuroko! ;)

PDTA: ¡Exactamente! Además, si lo pensamos bien… dudo que Akashi iría a una escuela normalita. O sea, con el padre y toda la basura de heredero perfecto no le habrían mandado a un sitio donde no pudiese hacer conexiones y que sé yo. No sé. Es lo que había pensado hasta ahora.

PDTA2: ¡Recuerda lo del omake! Solo tienes que decirme por aquí o por MP. ;)

¡Cuídate tú también!

 **PaddyandVicky** : ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, y ojalá esta actualización te traiga tanta o más felicidad que la anterior. ¡Un gran abrazo de frutilla para ti!

 **Andre** : ¡Es fantástico saberlo! Tenía miedo de que si cambiaba algunas cosas no les gustase :/ de todas formas, a pesar de que sé que me llevará algo de tiempo –porque en un mes empiezo la universidad y tengo que ponerme a estudiar y todo eso- haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no abandonarla. ¡Espero te guste esta nueva actualización! No dudes en decirme que te pareció ;) Muchos ositos de gominola para ti :D

 **anubis172001** : Jajaja ¡yo también amo el AkaKuro! Es demasiado asfdffgfghgh Muchas gracias por contarme tu opinión, y lamento no haber subido antes la continuación pero ya sabes cómo es la sí vida. ¡Te chupa y no quiere soltarme más! Saludos de cereza~

Y un montón de gracias más a los que añadieron a favoritos y se suscribieron. ¡Son un amor! Y claro, los que se toman el tiempo de leer también. ¡Espero saber de ustedes pronto! ;)

Abrazos de chocolate para todos~


End file.
